


a grace too powerful to name

by l_grace_b



Series: Working through the Unimaginable [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post s2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_grace_b/pseuds/l_grace_b
Summary: Gus receives a letter alongside her surprising delivery.





	a grace too powerful to name

I know what you're thinking…She surprised all of us. 

Her name is Alice Michelle. And, if you must know, she's Doc's. Yes, you read that right. An Earp and a Holliday. If great-granddaddy Wyatt could see us now…

She was born yesterday. 5:38 pm. In Shorty's, of all goddamn places, on that pool table in the corner by the slot machines. (Sorry, we're gonna have to burn that now.) I wanted to have her on the homestead to keep the Revenants away, but she was coming and I couldn't stop her. Guess she really is my daughter.

I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to break that damn curse. It's taken too much from me already. But I know she'll be safe with you. And you'll take care of her, just like you took care of Waverly. I don't know if I ever thanked you for that…She's incredible. I don't think we would have gotten as far as we have without her. She's kind and hard-working but will rip your throat out if you dare to cross her or someone she loves. I'm so proud of her. And that's all because of you. 

We will break this curse. Me. Waverly. Doc. Dolls. Jeremy (he's the new guy; we like him). Nicole. So this little girl never has to. She deserves that.

Don't try to contact us. The fewer…things that know about her, the better. 

~~If~~ When it's all over, we'll come find you. And bring our girl home.

In the meantime I hope you tell her stories about us. About how her daddy is the fastest gunslinger this side of the Mississippi and can split a bullet in half. How her aunt is the smartest person in the Ghost River Triangle and could speak four languages fluently before she could legally drink.

How her mama is the world's biggest screw-up but hopes she at least made the right decision in sending her own daughter away to keep her safe.

Give Alice all our love. Every single day. We'll be sending it your way.

 

Wynonna


End file.
